


Yunho's Secret

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yunho's adorable, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's been acting strange. Jaejoong wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yunho's Secret

**Sunday Morning, 5:00 AM**

Jaejoong frowned tiredly as he opened his eyes and looked around for his husband, an uncomfortable feeling of being alone waking him from his sleep.

At least now I know why.

He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked around blearily in hopes of finding the younger man walking around their room or at the very least lying in a heap on the floor, but was only greeted with darkness and a heavy draft blowing in from the half open window.

"Yunho!" he called out, irritated and mildly worried, "Yunho!"

When nothing but silence met his calls, Jaejoong slid out of bed and walked grumpily out into the hallway, switching on the lights and heading into the room opposite theirs, only to find his younger brother, Yoochun, sprawled half naked across his bed, fast asleep.

Not here either.

"I swear to God, It's like the man does this to me on purpose," he muttered darkly under his breath as he headed for the living room.

Couldn't he wait until Monday to go AWOL at five in the morning?

"Where the fuck are you, Jung?"

Jaejoong was just about to head back into his bedroom to get his phone, when he heard a hushed whisper coming in from the balcony.

What the fuck is he doing out there?! It's fucking freezing.

"Yu-!"

"It's only for another two days, Love. Jaejoong's going to Busan and then you can come over. No he doesn't suspect a thing and yes I'm sorry for calling this early but I can't let him find out. Yes, thank you, I do realise he's going to find out eventually but that - yes, alright. I'll see you in two days. Love you. Bye."

Jung Yunho, you bastard. You better not be doing what I think you're doing or I'm going to ruin you.

"Yunho."

The younger swore his heart nearly failed when he felt his husband murmur his name against his ear.

"Jae-Jaejoong!" he squeaked nervously, turning around to face his husband, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I don't know. I found my husband missing and decided to celebrate with a glass of champagne - why the fuck do you think I'm up, Jung?"

Oh oh. He used "Jung". I'm done for.

"Funny story, Love. I was just enjoying the morning air, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"The sunrise?"

"Try again."

"The sounds of the birds waking up?"

"Again."

"Fine! I was on the phone."

"With who?"

"My Boss?"

"Yunho."

"I-I..."

"Oh forget it. Just answer me this. Are you cheating on me? Because if you are-"

"No! What?! I'm not cheating on you. Never have. Never will. I just-"

"It's fine then," Jaejoong sighed, hearing the sincerity behind his husband's words.

He can't lie. He's one of those sorry idiots who stutter when they get caught doing something wrong.

"I'm going back to bed. You should too before you catch a cold."

"That's it?" Yunho asked, utterly perplexed, "You aren't going to ask me what I've been up to?"

Jaejoong hid a smile at the note of petulance behind his husband's question, "No, Yunho. You obviously don't want me finding out about it, so I'm not going to pester you. And plus, it sounds like I'm going to find out soon anyway."

"But-But..."

"But nothing. Bed."

"Yes sir."

"Good boy."

  
**2 days later**

**Wednesday, 6:00 PM**

"Yoochun!" Yunho called, dumping whatever supplies he'd bought from the store on to the kitchen island, "Yoochun, come and help!"

Yoochun groaned helplessly and dragged himself off of the sofa, wistfully glancing back at the television as the couple making out on screen began taking off their clothes.

"Seriously, Hyung. The episode was just getting good."

"Episode? What episode? You were watching porn," Yunho said glancing incredulously at his brother-in law.

"Yes and from Changmin's finest collection too."

"You and your friend are so weird."

"Our dynamics work in ways your simple mindedness makes you incapable of understanding."

"I see."

"No, you don't. Hence, the point of you not understanding."

"Okay. Whatever. Help me take these things to the basement."

"What is tha--? OMG HYUNG, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Jaejoong-Hyung is going to FLIP!"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him. And you won't tell him because then I will hurt you. Very.Very.Badly."

Yoochun gulped and nodded. He took three things in life very seriously - Sex, Changmin and Yunho's anger. None of which were worth the mental torture, "Alright, alright. I won't say anything. But he's going to find out anyway. It's not easy to hide a-"

"I got that, thanks. Go and leave this stuff downstairs. Hye Jin is coming over with-"

"I seriously wonder who Jaejoong-Hyung's going to kill first. You or Hye Jin-Noona."

"Spend the day pondering over it. Now go."

"Aye Aye Captain, Jung."

"Away with yee, scoundrel."

  
**Saturday, 4:00PM**

"Yoochun!" Jaejoong shouted, "Have you seen Yunho anywhere?!"

"Uh..." Yoochun mumbled out, "Probably at the ve- I mean probably gone for a wa- TO THE STORE! He's gone to the store."

The older looked suspiciously at his brother, while taking note of his shifty eyes, and grinned maliciously, "Ah, Yoochun, sweet, sweet, Yoochun, I know that you know what Yunho's up to and when I find out... you are going to be in so much trouble."

"Why is it always me?" Yoochun cried out at Jaejoong's retreating back, pondering on which of the two evils he was likely to survive.

Yunho would skin me alive. At least Jaejoong would spare my life due to familial obligations.

"Sorry, Hyung. I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered before grabbing his keys and scurrying straight out of the door.

Jaejoong bit his lip nervously and glanced around the house.

"What are you up to, Jung Yunho?"

**Sunday, 6:00AM**

Yunho glanced around for his husband and sighed in relief when he found the place deserted.

Good, Jaejoong must still be asleep. Now, I just have to reach the basement in time.

He took a step into the house and pulled his secret in with him, bending down and placing a soft kiss against her nose.

God, I love you so much~!

He was just about to stroll into the living room when he froze at someone clearing their throat from the landing above the steps.

"Jung Yunho! IS THAT A FUCKING DOG?!!"

Oh shit.

**Sunday, 6:30AM**

"But Jaejoong!" Yunho whined, holding the German Shepherd puppy to his chest, "She's just a little puppy. We can't just give her back to those mean people!"

"Mean people?! THEY'RE AN OLD COUPLE WITH FOUR GRANDKIDS! GOD! What was Hye Jin-Noona THINKING asking them to let you keep their poor dog's puppy?!"

"But-But we've bonded and she's so sweet and friendly and PLEASE JAEJAE!!"

"No. I refuse to have that thing in my house. Who's going to take care of her, Yunho?! We both have full time jobs! Dogs need attention and love and food and people to clean up after them!"

"We can give her all of that! Yoochun works from home too, you know! He can watch her while we're out! It's not that hard Jaejoong!"

"Yoochun? My brother Yoochun? He can't even take care of himself! How the hell is he going to take care of a dog?!"

"I'm keeping her, Jaejoong! Whether you like it or not! Because guess what?! Sometimes I want to do what I want, okay?!"

"Yunho!"

"NO, JAEJOONG! She's staying! And if we have to adopt kids and have them play with her then I'm willing to do that too!"

Jaejoong's anger vanished as he stared open mouthed at his husband's priorities.

"You want to adopt kids so that they can take care of your dog?"

"Our dog. Yes."

"I swear to GOD! JUNG YUNHO! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND THEN KILL THAT YOOCHUN TOO!!"

Yoochun who'd just woken up from bed, froze as he heard his brother's war cry echo ominously off the walls.

Well, there goes any chance of going on a date tonight.

**4 Days Later**

**Thursday, 7:00PM**

Jaejoong sighed as he watched Yunho nuzzle his face into the puppy's fur, "Who's a little Princess? You are! You are! Yesh you are!"

"Is he still ignoring you?" Yoochun asked, plonking himself beside his brother and watching his brother-in law shower praises over the new love of his life.

"Why can't he fucking get that we cannot afford to keep that beast with us?"

"Beast? Aw come on, Hyung. She's adorable. Don't think I didn't see you play with her when Hyung was out. Plus, you have to admit, Hyung has successfully managed to balance the dog and work pretty well."

"That's not the point," the older muttered petulantly.

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at the tone, " Then what is?...Oh I get it...."

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"What? Pssht No."

"You totally are, aren't you?"

"It's a dog, Yoochun. Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Yunho's spending all his time with her and ignoring you."

"That's just-!"

"True."

"Look. Ugh. FINE. I'm jealous. I don't like the way he spends all his time with her. She's like everywhere! In my house, in my room, in my bed!"

"Then just tell him that."

"Yeah, Jae, then just tell me that," Yunho murmured, his breath grazing against Jaejoong's ear.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Jaejoong yelled, holding a hand to his heart and willing it to stop trying to leap out of his chest.

Yunho grinned sheepishly and handed the dog over to Yoochun before picking Jaejoong up into his arms.

"Jung Yunho, let me down this instant!"

"No. I want to fuck my husband senseless and I can't do that with a green-eyed monster clouding his judgement."

Jaejoong opened his mouth to protest.

"Shut up, Jaejoong," Yunho muttered before crashing his lips against his husband's.

Damn it.

**Thursday, 10:00PM**

Jaejoong buried his head into Yunho's chest and sighed contentedly, feeling thoroughly sated.

"What have you named her?" he finally asked, his lips brushing along the other's salty skin, as warmth crept into his soul.

"Nothing."

The older looked up, completely bewildered, "Why not?"

"I wanted to do it with you together."

Jaejoong berated himself for allowing such a statement to bring tears into his eyes.

"Well? What do you want to name her, Jae?"

"...Let's call her 'Secret'."

Yunho smiled against the top of his husband's head, laughter bubbling in his throat.

"Perfect."

  
**3 Years Later**

"Would you look at that?" Yunho whispered, wrapping his arms around Jaejoong's waist and resting his head on the other's shoulders.

"Did you take a picture?"

"Yeah."

Jaejoong smiled and continued to watch as their newly adopted son lay sleeping on the floor, Secret curled around him, her snout resting against his cheek.

"She's wonderful with him."

"Like the nurse dog from Peter Pan."

"Thank you," the older whispered after another five minutes of comfortable silence, tilting his head back and pressing a light kiss on his husband's cheek.

"For what?"

"For keeping your Secret."

"Our. Our Secret."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos. You know the drill.


End file.
